


Rendered Mute

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), ariestess



Series: The Last Temptation of OQ [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Muteness, OQ Book Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Pregnancy, Swans, Therapy, Twins, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/ariestess
Summary: She's had days of quiet contemplation in the past, they both have, and days when her demons have reared their ugly heads and stolen her words from her.  Today is one of those days; one of the worst ones she's had, in fact.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: The Last Temptation of OQ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: OQ Book Week





	Rendered Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 April 2020  
> Word Count: 1648  
> Written for: OQBookWeek 2020  
> Inspiration: _The Trumpet of the Swan_ by E.B. White  
> Summary: She's had days of quiet contemplation in the past, they both have, and days when her demons have reared their ugly heads and stolen her words from her. Today is one of those days; one of the worst ones she's had, in fact.  
> Spoilers: Non-magical, modern AU set within the cloistered walls of a small town Catholic church and Aurora, CO. Everything we know of these characters is up for grabs and not set in stone. This particular fic takes place two weeks after the events of "Subconsciously Ensnared".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: The Last Temptation of OQ  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one turned out a little differently than I'd intended, ngl, and was a lot harder to write than I expected. It feels rougher than I'd like it to be, but it is what it is. I'd hoped to have a better introduction for Davie, the therapist and older sister to Darya, Regina's OB-GYN, but there will be more with her again. I'd also intended to have Archie and Pongo in the therapy session here, as well, but it didn't work out that way. I'd realized in writing the last piece that Regina and Robin aren't actually married yet and she's nearly six months pregnant at that point, so we needed to get that dealt with. I also need to finalize my proper timeline, but I think I have it mostly figured out, so this fic takes place in either late September or early to mid October.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at the moment, but Taylor is the best cheerleader!

Regina's been quiet the entire trip to the therapist's office. She's had days of quiet contemplation in the past, they both have, and days when her demons have reared their ugly heads and stolen her words from her. Today is one of those days; one of the worst ones she's had, in fact. It's why he's so grateful to have chosen to take sign language classes these last four and a half months. She's joined him for a few of them, when her energy was able to stand it, but they've found more benefit out of him teaching her what he's learned as a means of practice for him and bonding for them.

Stopping at a red light, he reaches over to gently touch her hand resting on her belly. It's enough to draw her attention from whatever she's been staring at out the passenger window, but he can see that her demons still have their claws firmly dug into her psyche and her soul. Robin hates to see his fiancée so distraught, and offers up a prayer to God and any angels listening that their session will do her some good.

"We're almost there, love," he says softly. "Are you still feeling up to our session?"

His heart clenches briefly, then throbs with relief when she nods and shifts to cup his hand to her cheek briefly and kiss his palm. He would do anything to chase away her demons for good, but knows that this will be a long and slow process, perhaps lasting the rest of their lives. He's more than up for the task, and will continue to remind her of that for as long as she needs reminding.

"That's my girl. I love you so much, Regina, and cannot thank God enough for bringing you into my life when He did. You and our boys are everything that I never knew I needed to feel complete." He chuckles when she signs _And Stuart_. "Yes, love, and Stuart, too."

Turning back to continue on their way to the therapist's office, he hums softly and doesn't fight it when Regina reaches over to rest her hand on his thigh. The connection is important to her, to both of them, and keeps her from getting too lost in her thoughts.

*****

"Good morning, you two," comes the warm, cheerful voice of their therapist as the office door opens. "Come on in and get comfortable. I've already got that cherry ginger tea brewing that you like, Regina."

Robin watches her smile at those words, then duck her head as they step into the office. "Good morning, Davie. It's good to see you again."

They settle on the couch, Regina shifting for a comfortable position to accommodate her twenty-four week belly. Robin reaches for a pillow to slip behind her back, relaxing when she settles her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. He can feel Davie's eyes on them, knows she can sense the shift in Regina's mood today.

"So tell me how things have been since we last spoke," Davie says, once they're all settled in their spots. "Regina, I swear your belly's getting bigger every time I see you, and you're positively glowing." She pauses and tilts her head to the side. "But your smile doesn't quite make it to your eyes. What's happened?"

Regina smiles sadly and signs _It hasn't been a good couple of days._ She drops her hands then, shivering slightly, and Robin rubs his hand over her arm. 

"Can you tell me about it, Regina? Is it something you're ready for today?"

Regina swallows audibly and begins to sign again, slowly at first, but building speed as she lets out all of her fears. Robin is beyond grateful that his fiancée trusts their therapist so implicitly. Even more so, he's thankful that Davie is more fluent in sign language than he is. It allows Regina a freedom to express herself in a way that's more comfortable when words and her voice absolutely fail her.

*****

By the time they return to the car, Robin is practically carrying Regina. She's exhausted, physically and emotionally, but he can feel that she's in better spirits. Once he gets her into the car, he presses a gentle kiss to her lips with a murmured _I love you_ before walking around the Jeep and getting into the driver's seat.

"Are you hungry at all, love?" When she signs in the affirmation, his heart soars. "Why don't we hit Einstein Bros. Bagels, get a couple bagels and Cokes, and head over to Cherry Creek for a bit of an early lunch by the lake? It's still warm enough out, but there's a blanket in the back that we can bring with us if you think you might get cold. Would you like that?"

Regina nods, a smile lighting up her face. It's not the smile that makes his heart skip a beat, the one that he's always adored to have aimed at him, but it's more than he's gotten in the past two days since this latest bout with her demons began. He turns on the radio to a station they both enjoy, and the trip goes by quickly. Regina stays in the car for a little catnap while he orders their meal, getting a piece of chocolate silk pie that he's sure she'll appreciate, and then they're on their way to the park that's become like a second home to them.

Knowing Regina isn't up to a long hike today, Robin chooses a more direct path to their favorite spot, the very one where he'd proposed to her the day she'd told him she was pregnant and they'd learned about the twins. All of their high points have been feted here in one way or another, and all of their low points have been smoothed out here, as well. Today will be no different.

Settling on the bench, Robin wraps the blanket around Regina to ensure she and the babies stay warm, then passes out their food. They eat in silence, watching the ducks and geese out on the lake. Regina tosses out a few pieces of her bagel to the birds, always wanting to feed them. She ravenously eats the piece of pie, practically licks the container clean, and Robin is relieved to know he chose correctly. When she finishes eating, she leans back into his side with a contented sigh. He rubs his hand over her belly, other arm around her shoulders.

"This park has been the site of so many important moments in our lives," he says softly after a few moments of just soaking in the calming atmosphere with her. "We celebrated the news of having twins here. I proposed to you here. We came here after finding out we were having boys. We wrote the first letter in years to Daniel's family here, and read the first reply from them, too."

Regina shifts slightly and signs _And we've come here when we've been upset about things, too, when we needed something good and happy in our lives again._

"That's right, love. That's why I thought we needed to be here today." He shifts to face her, cups her face in his hands and presses the gentlest of kisses to her lips. "I love you, Regina, more than I ever thought I could love another person in my entire life. I never thought I could feel complete until you came into my life. We've been engaged for nearly five months now. Our boys are due to be born in just sixteen more weeks. God brought us together and gave us these boys for a reason, but I would like to be married before they're born, but I'll wait until after they're born if that's what you wish."

He watches the tears fill her eyes as the realization of his words sink in. Her hands shake as she signs back _I want to be married when they're born. I already feel like your wife, but I want it to be legal for our boys._

"All right, love, I feel the same way. You are my wife in all but the legal documentation, as far as I'm concerned. Maybe we can do like you and Daniel did, hmm? Would you be okay with that? A small ceremony before a priest or a Justice of the Priest with witnesses now and a larger ceremony on the first anniversary after the trial, when we're truly free to live our lives together?"

Regina nods, tears now spilling down her cheeks, and starts to sign something, but a loud sound stops her before she can truly start. As one, they turn to look out at the water to see a pair of Trumpeter Swans swimming toward them. One trumpets repeatedly and the other simply bobs its head and neck, as if unable to make a sound. Robin is instantly reminded of the book they just started reading to the boys last night. One look at Regina's awestruck face confirms that she's thinking the same thing. He picks up the last piece of his bagel, breaks it in two and offers half to Regina. As one, they toss their pieces to the swans, who gobble them up. Robin carefully grabs his phone to take a couple pictures for posterity before they fly away. 

_They're beautiful_ , Regina signs to Robin, then looks skyward and presses her fingers to her lips.

"Thank you," Robin whispers reverently, though if it's to the swans or to God, he's not entirely sure. The swans repeat their earlier greeting again, one trumpeting and the other bobbing its head, before turning and swimming away again.

"I think that was a sign," Regina whispers raggedly, speaking for the first time. "That was us as swans…"

"Yeah, I think it was. They're okay, and we will be, too, love."


End file.
